


Pokemon Parody Episode 53: Journals

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [53]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob accidentally discovers Mew and Mewtwo's existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 53: Journals

When Bob really begun to think about, it really was odd that he knew he had to go into the mansion. Nonetheless, he begun to explore the mostly abandoned mansion that was dubbed the Pokémon Mansion. There was a few puzzles to solve in order to really get anywhere of any importance, but when he finally found something, it wasn't quite what he expected. He saw journals laying on the table.  
Even though he would sometimes claim he's not nosy, he begun to read the mysterious journals. All of them mentioned two legendary Pokémon: Mew and Mewtwo.  
According to the reports, Mew was, in a sense, the mother of Pokémon. They had collected a sample of DNA from the Pokémon and then tried to clone it to make the ultimate Pokémon. This Pokémon was named Mewtwo.  
Bob didn't really notice it, but the journals mentioned Giovanni, Team Rocket's boss. Finally, after reading it all, he set them down. He was silent for a few moments.If Yarg saw him like this, he probably wouldn't recognize him.  
"Well, that was interesting." Bob said, not really knowing what else to say. Of course he could have stayed silent, but he felt he had to at least say a think or two.


End file.
